


Admit You're Not Here For Pokemon

by nightshade002



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cats, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, what a rare thing from me, whatever, yes i know this is like a year and a half late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshade002/pseuds/nightshade002
Summary: Kenma really just wanted to sleep, but the stranger knocking on his door at 11pm apparently disagreed.





	Admit You're Not Here For Pokemon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheetahLeopard2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/gifts).



> Avien this is for you because you reminded me it exists and also because you're amazing

Kenma was woken up by incessant knocking on his door. He groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. Was it really too much to ask to be able to sleep at 11 at night? The knocking _did not stop_ no matter how long he ignored it, so he reluctantly got up.

“Can I help you?” he asked after opening the door, yawning and rubbing his eyes. One of his cats, probably Midna but he didn’t bother to look down to see which one it actually was, was rubbing up against his legs.

“I’m so sorry, did I wake you up?” the stranger asked. Once Kenma had gotten the sleep out of his eyes, he looked up at his face. Brown eyes and an apologetic smile met him. He wanted to say something along the lines of no shit sherlock, but he didn’t want to seem rude. Not that this guy would notice, probably. After a few seconds of Kenma not responding, he continued on, “It’s just that there’s a vulpix in here and I can’t get close enough to catch it outside and I’m really, _really_ close to evolving mine. So, um, could I maybe come in really quick? I promise, it’ll be just in and out.”

Kenma sighed and weighed his options. If he let the stranger in, it would most likely be awkward and he could possibly be letting a thief into his apartment. He didn’t really have much of value except his consoles and games. If he didn’t let the stranger in and his motive was genuine, he would probably stay outside Kenma’s door all night. He opened the door wider and stepped out of the way.

“Thank you!” the stranger said with a smile so bright Kenma worried he might need sunglasses. “My name’s Oikawa, by the way. Oikawa Tooru.”

“Kozume Kenma,” he responded. Oikawa messed around on his phone for a while before announcing, loudly, that he had caught it.

“Thank you so much for letting me come in,” Oikawa said as he was on his way out. “It won’t happen again.”

\--

‘Won’t happen again’ turned into at least once a week. A different Pokemon each time. At least Oikawa hadn’t shown up at 11 pm again. He may have been growing on Kenma, but he wasn’t willing to get up again. Not to mention that some of the time, the Pokemon he said he was catching that day wasn’t even there. Kenma knew because he kept track of the ones that were within immediate reach of his apartment. 

It was noon, which meant any minute now there would be a knock on his door. Sure enough, not even a minute later Kenma had to get up to get the door. He was still wearing his pajamas because it was a Sunday and he didn’t have to do anything, but he wasn’t necessarily self conscious about it because it wasn’t like Oikawa hadn’t ever seen him in his pajamas before.

“Which one is it this time?” he asked as a way of greeting.

Oikawa seemed surprised for about .2 seconds before he slipped into his usual smile. It seemed to be a sort of default expression for him. “It’s a rhyhorn.”

Kenma sighed and stepped aside to let Oikawa in. Immediately Cherche ran over to him and rubbed her face on his legs. He bent down to pet her and Midna and Zelda trotted over, too.

“How many cats do you have?” he asked.

“Four. Midna, Zelda, Cherche, and Minerva. Minerva doesn’t like you.” Kenma laughed at Oikawa’s scandalized expression.

“How do you know?” Kenma pointed to the top of his cat tree where Minerva was resting. The way her eyes were just barely open made it look like she was glaring. “Fair point.”

“Don’t you have a rhyhorn to catch?” Kenma asked with a small smile as he went to pet Minerva. He knew there was no rhyhorn around him or he would have caught it already.

“Oh, uh, right,” he said, sounding slightly disappointed, but when Kenma looked back, he had the same smile as usual as he looked at his phone.

\--

“I can’t do it, Iwa-chan. I can’t just _say_ that I think he’s cute. It won’t work,” Oikawa whined into his phone as he flopped down face first onto his bed.

“Sure it will. Just say ‘Hey, I think you’re cute.’ It’s not that hard.”

“But what if he doesn’t like me at all?” Oikawa said into his pillow. “What if he knows that I only used catching Pokemon to get to know him?”

Iwaizumi sighed. “From what I’ve heard, he likes you. He’s at least willing to tolerate you coming into his apartment all the time. Just give it a shot.”

Oikawa gasped dramatically. “What if he finds out I’m allergic to cats?”

“... How many cats does he have?”

“Um… four,” Oikawa said, holding the phone away in advance.

“And you go there every week? I can’t believe you Oikawa! Are you at least taking your allergy meds so that you don’t stop breathing?” Iwaizumi yelled into the phone.

“Relax Iwa-chan. I’m not that allergic. And of course I’m not going into a small apartment with four cats without something. I learned that after the first time when I didn’t know he had cats.” That was probably the only time Oikawa didn’t stay for more than about five minutes, but that was the first time he _actually_ had a Pokemon he wanted to catch.

Iwaizumi sighed and Oikawa could just tell that he had his face in his hand. “Just tell him you think he’s cute. End all of our suffering and ask him out.”

“Nope, can’t do it.”

“Oikawa this is literally the fifth time this phone call that we’ve come full circle.”

\--

“Let me get this straight. You _let a stranger_ into your _apartment_. For a Pokemon. And now you think you might have fallen for him, but you’re not sure that he likes you back?” Kuroo asked.

Kenma nodded, barely looking up from the game he was playing. “What do I do?”

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “He obviously is coming up with excuses to be around you, so obviously he likes you. I can’t believe you let him into your apartment at 11 at night.”

“He was annoying. I didn’t want him to keep knocking,” Kenma murmured. “I was tired.”

“And the other times?”

“He wasn’t so annoying anymore.”

\--

“You’re late.” It was nearly 3 in the afternoon and Kenma had been waiting anxiously, slightly worried that something had happened to Oikawa.

“Sorry, sorry, I went to lunch with a friend today,” Oikawa answered, looking almost nervous.

“I don’t mind,” Kenma said. He took a quick breath before saying, “You know you can come over without using Pokemon as your excuse.” Kenma smiled as Oikawa’s eyes widened, so he continued, “I know almost half the time the Pokemon isn’t even in my apartment.”

“How…?”

“I play too. I’ve caught almost all of them. And I check after you leave.”

Oikawa’s face turned completely red. “Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” he whined.

“I don’t mind you coming over,” Kenma said quietly.

“You still could have said something. That would have made this a lot easier,” Oikawa said, leaning back on the couch, absentmindedly petting Midna. Minerva was curled up around his feet. Kenma was glad that Minerva had finally warmed up to Oikawa. They fell into a comfortable silence for a while, save for the cats purring.

“So, uh, I was wondering…” Oikawa started, but he couldn’t seem to finish his thought. Kenma waited patiently as Oikawa stuttered out syllables. He took a deep breath and started again. “Iwaswonderingifmaybeyouwouldwannagoonadatewithmeorsomethingsometime?” Kenma waited again for Oikawa to slow down. “I… I was wondering… if maybe you would wanna go… onadate… with me? Or something?”

Kenma was stunned into silence. Oikawa opened his mouth again, presumably to start babbling. “Yes,” Kenma answered quickly. He didn’t want Oikawa to get insecure and start doubting the decision to ask. “Yes,” he repeated, stronger this time.

Oikawa sighed like he had been holding his breath the whole time. He probably had been. “So like would you like to be my boyfriend?”

Kenma nodded. He was about to say something else, but Oikawa interrupted him with a sneeze. And another. And another. Midna hopped off of his lap and Minerva got up and walked away. “Are you okay?”

“I’m-” another sneeze “allergic to cats,” another sneeze “And my medicine wore off.”

There was another knock on his door and Kenma sighed. “I’ll be right back,” he said, patting Oikawa on the head and he definitely should have done that sooner. Oikawa’s reaction was so cute, leaning up into his hand, and his hair was so soft.

He opened the door. Kuroo stood outside with a lazy grin on his face and a bag in his hand. He lifted it up. “I brought apple pie.” Oikawa sneezed once again in Kenma’s living room. “Is that who I think it is?” Kuroo asked, pushing past him to confirm that he was right. Kenma followed him after closing the door.

“Kuroo, meet my boyfriend Tooru,” Kenma gestured to Oikawa who gave them a peace sign before sneezing again. “He’s allergic to cats.”

Kuroo gave him a pained look. “Why are you like this?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](https://theprettysettersclub.tumblr.com), [here](https://nightshade002.tumblr.com), [here (for the writer squad)](https://thewritersquad.tumblr.com), and [here (it's new)](https://ask-tooru.tumblr.com)


End file.
